


Através dos olhos de seus amigos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progressão da relação entre Dorian e Bull, através dos olhos de seus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Através dos olhos de seus amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through their friends' eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679364) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Agradecimentos à minha beta da versão em inglês, [feygrim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim), que ajudou a escolher a ideia e como trabalhar com ela.
> 
> A ideia era perspectiva externa à relação, e como não consegui escolher um personagem só, fiz de todos os amigos deles (menos a Inquisidora, porque 12 drabbles ficava melhor do que 13). Alguns de vocês já devem ter reparado que tenho um fraco por drabble, contagens exatas de palavras, e traduções com o mesmo número de palavras do original.

Felix

Felix releu a carta de Dorian uma última vez, para garantir que tinha tratado de tudo em sua resposta. A parte sobre o agente Qunari o fez sorrir, e ele se perguntou se Dorian tinha percebido que gastou três páginas reclamando sobre os avanços de um homem com o qual alegava não se importar. Depois de pensar por um momento, adicionou um post scriptum. _Conheço você bem demais para ser enganado, meu amigo. Esse tal de Iron Bull deve ser um sonho se tornando realidade para você_. Ele se perguntou se viveria o bastante para ver Dorian finalmente ser feliz.

 

Vivienne

Vivienne sabia o que ele estava planejando desde a primeira vez que o viu naquela noite. Notou os robes elegantes, mas facilmente removíveis, o bigode recentemente aparado, o cheiro de seu perfume importado de Tevinter, a atenção extra dedicada ao seu cabelo e maquiagem. No dia seguinte, quando ele tentou se esconder atrás do álcool, passar suas ações como impulsivas, ela só sorriu. Ela era graciosa o bastante para permitir que fingisse que isso qualquer coisa que não uma escolha deliberada, e ela sabia antes que ele mesmo tivesse decidido que ele voltaria para o quarto de Bull naquela noite.

 

Cassandra

Cassandra alegava não entender. Ela questionava o que teriam em comum, o fato de que The Bull continuava a flertar com ela, como The Bull poderia conciliar seu medo de magia com aquela relação, como poderiam ignorar a guerra ocorrendo entre seus povos. Quando estava sozinha, pensava que era algo saído de um livro de romance, duas pessoas se conhecendo em circunstâncias impossíveis e encontrando conforto uma na outra contra todas as expectativas. Apesar de não admitir isso nem para si mesma, esperava que quando tudo terminasse eles não se separasse; e que Varric realmente escrevesse aquele livro sobre eles.

 

Varric

Varric não poderia ter tido uma ideia melhor se tivesse tentado. Nunca teve vergonha de usar seus amigos como inspiração para seus livros, e isso era simplesmente bom demais para deixar passar: amor proibido, guerra, aventuras impossíveis. Apesar de toda a sua reclamação, Varric se perguntava o que Dorian realmente pensava sobre ser o herói de um livro de romance desse tipo. The Bull já tinha pedido para ler quando estivesse pronto, mas Dorian alegava que seria uma perda de tempo. Contudo, Varric tinha suas suspeitas sobre quem foi que lhe deu as informações de contato daquela editora de Tevinter.

 

Solas

Solas observou com interesse o desenvolvido de Bull depois de ser expulso do Qun e transformado em Tal-Vashoth. Era uma coisa maravilhosa, ver alguém finalmente se tornar verdadeiramente livre para pensar, para tomar decisões. Perguntava-se que efeito a influência de Dorian teria. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, era um homem que tinha virado as costas para tudo o que conhecia para seguir seu próprio caminho. Ele foi cético a princípio, mas o tempo pareceu provar que eles eram bons juntos. Apesar de seus desentendimentos com ambos, esperava que se ajudassem a crescer, e desejava a eles somente o melhor.

 

Sera

Dorian era amigo de Sera. Isso não queria dizer que The Bull não fosse, mas Dorian era seu melhor amigo. Ela colocaria uma flecha na cara de qualquer um que machucasse ele, e até ofereceu para fazer isso com o pai dele; era uma pena que tivesse recusado, ela teria gostado de atacar um Magistrado maligno de verdade. Então quando se tornou claro que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre Dorian e The Bull era sério, ela fez questão de chamar The Bull, e lhe informar que havia um jarro de vespas com seu nome nele caso machucasse Dorian.

 

Blackwall

Blackwall não conseguia entender, a princípio. Dorian era um pavão, arrogante demais, confiante demais na sua magia, fazendo coisas para se mostrar mesmo que também eficientemente. Não acreditava que Dorian pudesse ter sentimentos verdadeiros, ao menos não por alguém como The Bull. Então viu The Bull cair em uma batalha, e o quão selvagem e protetor Dorian ficou, vaporizando qualquer um em seu caminho para chegar até The Bull, ficando ao seu lado pelo resto da batalha, garantindo que mais nenhum mal ocorresse a ele. Foi então que ele percebeu, Dorian se importava mais do que estava disposto a admitir.

 

Cole

Cole queria ajudar com a dor, mas sabia que isso nem sempre era possível. Ainda assim tentava, mas temia que às vezes tudo o que conseguia fazer era piorar a dor. The Bull pediu que parasse de entrar na sua mente, Dorian parecia só ficar mais triste quando quer que Cole dissesse alguma coisa sobre seu passado. Não sabia como os ajudar, mas podia ver que estavam ajudando um ao outro. Eles não conversavam sobre suas preocupações, na maior parte do tempo, mas só estarem juntos tinha o poder de ajudar, tornar a dor mais fraca, eventualmente acabar com ela.

 

Josephine

Josephine olhou para a requisição que The Bull fez de outra cama. Tinha certeza, mesmo sem verificar os registros da Inquisição, que era a terceira vez que fazia esse pedido, e que todas as vezes, pedia por um colchão melhor do que o que tinha originalmente. Também notou que tinha requerido o conserto do teto, e cortinas novas. Se a influência de Dorian continuasse, os cofres da Inquisição sofreriam. Ao menos tinham movido a maior parte dos móveis de Dorian, ao invés de requerer mais. Ela aprovou o pedido, acrescentando a nota, _o próximo vai ser deduzido do seu soldo_.

 

Cullen

Cullen podia vez que Dorian estava mais feliz, e não era difícil saber o porquê. Pedaço por pedaço, abandonou a máscara que usava como armadura e se permitiu ser mais verdadeiro perto deles. Era bom ver que tinha feito outros amigos e seus jogos de xadrez não mais eram o único evento em seu calendário social. Especialmente gostava de como Dorian não mais sentia que precisava esconder seus sentimentos por Bull. Mesmo que sua relação com Bull parecesse improvável, o mesmo poderia ser dito de sua amizade com Cullen. Dorian tinha um talento para fazer várias pessoas diferentes gostarem dele.

 

Leliana

Leliana não podia deixar de notar que Bull estava passando muito mais tempo na biblioteca, e seu interesse não tinha nada a ver com livros. Desde que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles tinha começado, ela não tinha visto Dorian dormindo na sua cadeira nenhuma vez, e ele parecia estar pulando menos refeições, não estar sacrificando sua saúde em nome da pesquisa tanto quanto antes. Ele ainda dedicava seu tempo demais a isso, mas ao menos agora ela não tinha que se preocupar que ele ficaria doente por causa disso. Bull cuidava dele bem demais para isso acontecer.

 

Krem

Krem não achava que fosse funcionar. Tinha visto a relação deles sobreviver muito, mas o desafio de tanta distância por tanto tempo parecia ser provação demais. Não podiam chegar perto da fronteira de Tevinter com frequência, e mesmo quando podiam, Dorian nunca podia escapar de seus deveres por muito tempo. Era uma situação menos do que ideal, e expunha todos os envolvidos a muitos riscos. Mas conforme os anos se passaram, e o sorriso do seu chefe depois das conversas diárias com Dorian nunca diminuiu, ele percebeu que, se o fim do mundo não pode ficar entre eles, nada poderia.


End file.
